Camp Pixie Dust
by SassySunshine
Summary: This is from the Pixie Hollow online game. Crystal Roseshimmer goes to Camp Pixie Dust for the summer when she hears of a legend that really did happen. Crystal, being herself, decides to investigate. What could possibly go wrong? Crystal POV.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfic about Crystal Roseshimmer, a fairy who goes to camp…she's wearing the watermelon pink garden camp outfit. This is from the online game, okay?**

* * *

Chapter One: The Legend

The dark night sky was illuminated by the stars and moon. Dirt and twigs crunched beneath my feet as I walked to the campfire on this silent night. The only sounds being made were of the crickets, chirping their song.

I sat as soon as I got to my log. The wood was rough. It was a chocolate brown color. The glow of the fire illuminated everyone's faces.

"Good evening everyone," our camp counselor Skyshimmer said. She was wearing a camp t-shirt with everyone's animal on it, black shorts, a black hat, black shoes, and a black kerchief. Her shirt neck and sleeves were black as well.

"Tonight I have a story. It's a legend that has been passed on from every set of campers we've had. It's a true story…," Skyshimmer said. We all leaned forward. We were in our talent groups. Skyshimmer sat in the front, with her back turned. So if you sat in the audience at Fairytale Theater, all you would see is her back.

On Skyshimmer's right was the group of Tinkers. Next to the Tinkers were the animal group, next to the animal group was my group (the garden fairies), then the water fairies, and then on Skyshimmer's left, it ended with the light-talent fairies.

"What happens?" a tinker named Rainshine said. "It all started in these very woods, on this very night. Years ago, a group of adventurous animal fairies decided to go into the woods…"

"Why's that so bad?" my cousin, Ranger Rockrumble asked. "I'll continue. One of the girls in the group heard a growl." All of us leaned on the edge of our seats. "Then, a few minutes later, she was gone. A boy heard the growl, and soon he was gone. After everyone heard the growl, they were all gone. Later in a search for them, they found them dead…"

"How?" I asked. "The creature was hiding silently in the bushes and…" Skyshimmer jumped up and made a super-scary face. "GOT THEM!" We all screamed in fear. "They remain an important part of camp history," Skyshimmer finished.

"I'M FREAKED OUT!" Rose, a girl in my group said. "It's okay. Let's all eat. Who likes roasting weenies?" All the hands shot up.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's so short, but hey. I wanted to end it there. It's just getting started. So, let me tell you this: Crystal is an adventurous garden talent who likes to get down and dirty. She's three quarters tomboy, and will do

_**anything**_** for adventure. See where I'm going with this? Crystal also has sisters…Rachel Cricketshimmer (Animal) and Tori Watershimmer (water). Uh-oh…Crystal isn't going to do something stupid and adventurous, is she? Oh, she is…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Crystal decides…will she go? Would it even be a story if she didn't? No, duh!**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Decision

I paddled my canoe next to the shore and stepped out. My crush, Zack Moonglimmer, who apparently ended up being a tinker, much to my dismay, was standing onshore.

"Hey Zack," I said. Zack swept his beach blonde hair out of the way, revealing aqua blue eyes.

"Hey Crystal, what's up?" My knees felt like jelly. "N-Nothing really, I j-just finished paddling…" "You cold or something?" "Uh yeah, my hair is a little wet…" I'M STUPID! IM STUPID!

But thank goodness it's in a ponytail/messy bun. "So, you doing anything tonight?" My brain hatched an idea. I'm going to the woods… "I'm going into the woods to find the creature TONIGHT. It's supposed to be really dark," I said.

Zack broke into a grin. "Then I will, too," he said. I screamed mentally. YES! YES! YES!

"I guess I'll see you at ten," I said. "I'll be there," Zack said. "O-Okay. B-Bye…," I said, fluttering off. I could feel my cheeks flush red.

"Love-struck…," a fairy whispered in my ear. I turned and jumped. Then I realized that it was my sister, Rachel Cricketshimmer. I was oldest, then Rachel, then Tori.

Rachel was only younger by two minutes, Tori from me by four, Tori from Rachel by two.

"Crystal, don't listen to her. We all know she has a crush on his brother James…," Tori said from behind me. I jumped…again. "Where do you two come from?" I asked.

James was a light talent. "Well, we ALL know TORI has a crush on their youngest brother, Jacob…" It was Tori's turn to blush. Jacob was a water-talent like her.

So it turned out that Zack was oldest, then James, then Jacob. "Guys, forget that. Zack's coming with me into the woods tonight at ten!" "WHAT?" my sisters both yelled. "ARE YOU INSANE?" Tori yelled. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Rachel screeched.

"I was thinking I needed adventure," I answered simply. "You're going to get killed! It's like the story!" Rachel said.

"You're going to get killed. It's like the story," I mimicked. "Crystal," Tori said. "Crystal," I mimicked. "CAMPERS! KEEP CANOEING!" Skyshimmer called. I jumped back in my canoe.

Then, all of a sudden, something shiny caught my eye near the waterfall. I started to paddle over. It was under the water, and it LOOKED closed enough.

So I reached in. But it was farther under than I thought…SPLASH! My whole canoe tipped over. The mean girl, Lauren, laughed. Her two minions, Sophie and Tessa, laughed as well. Great. I'm drenched.

"Hey everyone! Look at Crystal!" Lauren pointed out. I'm wet, may as well do it. I swam over and tipped over Lauren's canoe. "Isn't so funny now, IS IT?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Whatever," Lauren said. She and I pulled ourselves from the water and turned our canoes back over.

* * *

**Later…**

I pulled my hat down and sat on the hammock for a nap. It wasn't even a few minutes before my hammock was flipped over. I fell on the floor. It was Lauren…again.

"Yes, Lauren?" I asked, annoyed. "Crystal, we need to make truce," she said. Her tone sounded urgent.

"Why?" "Skyshimmer is gone." My eyes went wide.

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I'm just too mean, aren't I. Okay, tune in next time. They're short because I like it that way. That means more updates…HA!**


End file.
